


Pretty in Panties

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Lucifer, Insecure!Nick, M/M, Nick in panties, Omega!Nick, Sibling Incest, Twincest, possessive!lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Nick wears panties for his Alpha





	Pretty in Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Panty Kink Square for my SPN ABO Bingo Card

“I look ridiculous, Luci,” Nick pouted from their shared bathroom.

“I’m sure you don’t, Nick,” Lucifer said, lounging on the bed playing a game on his phone. “Come on, let me see you.”

“You’re going to laugh,” the Omega mourned softly.

“I’m not, baby,” the Alpha said quietly. “Come in here and let me see you.”

“Are you sure?” Nick sounded so unsure.

“Yes, baby,” Lucifer cooed. “Let me see you, little one.”

There was a heavy sigh from the door before it slowly opened and out stepped Nick, wearing nothing but a pair of icy blue silk panties with white lace along the waistband. They were slung low on his hips, and even with his nervousness, the Omega’s arousal was apparent, both in the panties and in his scent.

Lucifer looked up and gasped softly. He turned down the volume on his phone and laid it faced down before crawling down there bed and looking at his twin.

“My fucking God, Nick,” he breathed, running his fingers through the younger twin’s hair, “You’re fucking stunning.”

“Am I?” There was honeyed Omega allure there, with Nick batting his pale lashes prettily as he rested his hands on Lucifer’s biceps, feeling them flex underneath his fingers.

“Yes,” Lucifer growled, leaning in to scent his Omega, smelling the arousal and the nerves and the excitement as he looked down Nick’s back to see slick turning the silky material dark. “You are. And I’m going to fucking ravish you, make you ruin these. And then we’re going back to the store and buying these in every color.”

Nick whimpered and rocked his hips against Lucifer’s denim clad groin. “Fuck me, Alpha,” he begged.

“With pleasure,” Lucifer snarled, sinking his teeth into Nick’s mating bite. Nick cried out in pleasure, almost leaning heavily onto Lucifer.

Lucifer effortlessly picked up his twin-mate and threw him onto the bed before crawling over him hungrily, as a predator would do their prey, and Nick surrendered as Lucifer began marking him up, whispering mine over and over again.

Nick couldn’t wait to ruin these panties, and countless others, especially if this was how Lucifer was going to react.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
